


X-Men Evolution: A Little Karma

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Kitty has a little trouble in the Danger Room.Kitty's uniform: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/xmenevo/images/7/71/Outfits-_kitty_uni.png/revision/latest?cb=20120817184243Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	X-Men Evolution: A Little Karma

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ** Summary: **   
>   
> Kitty has a little trouble in the Danger Room.  
> Kitty's uniform: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/xmenevo/images/7/71/Outfits-_kitty_uni.png/revision/latest?cb=20120817184243
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.  
>   
> 

In the girl’s section of the changing rooms beside the Danger Room, things were going like how they usually would. “GYYYOWWWCHIEE!” Including the unusual stuff. “KITTYYYY, STAAAHHHHP!” Rogue, having been caught after removing her leggings and matching leather skirt, begged.

“Why should I?” Having ambushed the goth behind while she was digging around in her locker and pulled up her yellow, white spotted panties, Kitty smacked a gloved hand against Rogue’s rump, making it jiggle.

“NYEEEP!”

“This is just what I need to get psyched for a Danger Room session.” That statement was punctuated by slapping Rogue’s butt AGAIN, causing more wobbling and earning another squeak that got louder as she lifted her roommate’s yellow panties up higher and made the booty they were on clench. 

The petite didn’t even need her pink gloves to avoid Rogue’s skin this time. Kitty had, as usual before entering the Danger Room, gotten dressed in her X-Men uniform, which consisted of a gold-collared, dark navy-blue bodysuit with a light purple V-shaped stripe in the front, a gold utility belt marking the "X" logo going around her waist, light-purple combat boots  for shoes, and thick gold-colored gloves on both of her hands.

This all covered her skin even better than normal, drastically reducing Rogue’s already barely-there threat level against her. It also hugged her body nicely, showing off her curves.

And it did an especially good job showing off her butt crack as the back of the suit suddenly rose up, wedging itself into and chafing the valley between her buns. “NYEEOWCHIE!” Her eyes went wide rom the wedgie and she dropped Rogue onto the ground.

Kitty squeaked again as the back up her uniform was pulled up another couple inches, bringing her up to just an inch off of her tiptoes with it. Shaking her head at the petite girl, Jean Grey said, “You can play with Rogue later, Kitty. She needs to get changed for her Danger Room session right now.” The telekinetic/telepathic teen then released her hold on Kitty’s uniform, letting her awkwardly rebalance herself on her feet.

“Ugh, such a buzzkill…” Kitty muttered as she reached back and plucked out her wedgie. Her suit, like the others for the team would if adjusted back after getting stretched, quickly retracted back to its normal shape, hugging her curvy little booty.

As Rogue and some of the other girls finished changing, Kitty joined the ones now exiting the locker room.

-

Outside the Danger Room, various X-Girls and X-Boys were waiting to give their run. Although these were normally group exercises, each of these courses were designed to try and make the runner cope with being in a disadvantageous situation while trying to either evade capture or (if the runner was more daring) take down whatever was thrown at him or her.

Bobby, for instance, said that the simulation he’d run through had placed him in a hot, sweltering environment with little to no moisture in the air. This had made fully using his powers much more difficult as drones were sent against him.

Given her own powers, Kitty wondered at what her own challenge might be and was cautious when it was finally her turn and she entered the Danger Room. At the moment, it just looked like a usual large and pale colored arena.

Then, the visual and holographic simulators changed things.

A night sky started to spread across the ceiling, the metal floor began resembling grass (well, that actually was fake grass rising up), and trees started appearing around her in a dense formation. “Well, it’s… a little spooky, I guess. And maybe claustrophobic.” Kitty noted, idly reaching out and rapping her knuckles against one of the trees and feeling that a metal pillar had risen up within the hologram. “Not seeing how this is a challenge for me though.”

It was then that she heard some drones flying in towards her from up above.

Eyeing the spherical bots, Kitty didn’t feel too worried. As the here coming towards her fired nonlethal but still unpleasant beams that delivered zaps to the victim at her, the X-Girl activated her powers and let the attack harmlessly pass through her. “Gonna have to try harder than tha-” *SPLASH* “Gah, hey!” From behind, a quieter drone that she now turned around to see had sprayed her with something.

Some kind of pink, sticky liquid that was soaking into her uniform.

“Ugh, like, what IS this stuff?” As she continued pondering this, and why such a thing was being used against her, one of the drones she’d turned away from started firing another electric blast at her from behind.

She noticed this though and activated her powers… ***ZZZZAAAP*** Only for the beam to STILL make contact, hitting her right on her now damp booty!

“GYOOOWWWWCH!” A surge of pain surrounded her bottom as the liquidy goop she’d been hit with was electrifying her butt. “Aaahhhhoowwwch…” Evidently, Hank had figured out something in his lab that could let the Danger Room get around her powers.

A sticky, pink juice that adhered to the material of her uniform and was designed NOT to let its molecules be distorted in a way that would let it pass through object. And since she wasn’t ditching her uniform when phasing, it put her in an odd state where she COULD still be harmed.

Although she didn’t know all this, she could still tell she was in a less than good situation.

So, in a panic, she started to run as the drones moved in closer. “Just gotta get away from them…” she uttered under her breath while sprinting. Sadly, the fake trees all around her was making it rather difficult to get around now that her usual method of just phasing through obstacles was taken away.

As such, it wasn’t long before she ended up tripping over one of their roots.

“Whoah! Ahowch, ugghhh…” Groaning on the ground, she quickly tried to scramble away as one of the drones closed in, a thin metal arm with long wingers extending out of its side.

The machine reached for her arm, but in her attempt to flee, she caused it to instead end up grabbing onto the seat of her uniform, which the drone use to pick her up off of the ground with a lifting wedgie!

“OWWCHIIEEE!” Kitty’s arms and legs kicked about as her uniform’s spandex dug into her crack. “Urrgghhh, put me d-OWWWNGH!” Her flailing only succeeded in making her swing about in her dangling wedgie, flossing her butt with spandex.

As she did this, the drone that had caught her began charging up another, strong zap aimed right at the target in front: her buttocks!  
**  
*ZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAP***

“AAAAAAHHHHOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIEEEEEEE!” Kitty screamed as steam rose up from bottom. There was, however, a slight benefit to this.

As her butt was being zapped, she activated her powers WITHOUT trying to make her uniform intangible as well, resulting in her falling out of it and landing naked on the ground with her head down and her bare, reddened bottom raised up in the air as she let out a whine.

A buzzer then sounded, indicating that she hadn’t passed this test.

-

Exiting the Danger Room, Kitty was met with several boys’ jaws dropping at her unclothed body and the girls giggling, especially a certain goth. Although Rogue’s mood was spoiled as Kitty walked up to her, phased through her, and grabbed onto her panties while coming out behind her, giving the garments a YANK!

“OW! Hey, quit iiiit!” the goth demanded before yelping as her panties were given a harder yank and Kitty (phasing through the goth’s swings at her) started dragging her back to the locker room by her panties.

“Come on Rogue, I need to unwind.” the naked girl muttered.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml800373507']=[] 


End file.
